The Summer Between
by meitaru
Summary: Ginny and Hermione teach their boys a little lesson. HG, HrR. HP6 compliant. The final chapter has been posted. Please R&R and tell me if there's anything I should change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 1**

Bill and Fleur's Wedding  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat together in the second row. The decor was elegant, yet simple. Theirs was a small wedding, just for close family and friends.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bill took Fleur in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips as the guests clapped. Ginny and Hermione barely held back their tears as the newlyweds ran hand in hand back down the aisle.

The Reception  
Hermione and Ginny sat in the corner whispering. Hermione was crumpling a napkin in her hands.

"I thought he'd treat me better now," Hermione said, trying not to let the gathering tears fall. "I thought he liked me."

"Ron's just-" Ginny started, but was unable to find the word to describe exactly what Ron was. "Forget about it. We just need to have a good time while we still can." She glanced at Harry and sighed.

"Hermione, I don't see why he broke things off with me. I mean, I'll be in danger no matter what, so shouldn't we at least be able to have some happiness with each other?"

"Oh, Harry? Of course you should." Her mood changing quickly, Hermione threw the wadded napkin on the floor in a huff. "Why do boys have to be so stupid?"

"Herms, if you, the smartest witch I've ever known, can't figure it out, what chance is there for the rest of us."

"What can't Hermione figure out?" Tonks asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Male troubles," Ginny replied.

"Oh, I see," Tonks said. Glancing over at Harry and Ron, Tonks gave the girls some advice. "The problem with men," she said, "is that they think their troubles are entirely up to them to deal with. They don't realize how much they need us." Tonks smiled, thinking of Remus. Then, she beckoned them closer. In hushed tones she said "I suggest you show them exactly how much they need you...and want you."

Surprised, Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?"

Tonks chuckled. "Snog them senseless. They'll soon learn that they can't live without you." And with that, Tonks left the girls to puzzle over what she told them. Soon, Ginny looked at Hermione with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I think I have an idea. Come on."

**Please R&R! And don't worry, it's rated for a reason but that comes later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 2**

The Reception  
"They were talking about us, weren't they?" Ron asked.

"Why else would Tonks have looked over at us?" Harry replied. Harry was in a bad mood. He hadn't wanted to break up with Ginny, but what choice did he have? She was in too much danger as it was; he didn't want to risk any more than was necessary.

The guys watched the girls as they whispered to each other. Ron's mother walked over to them.

"Now Harry," she said, "I know you're anxious to head to Godric's Hollow, but I insist that you, Ron and Hermione stay with us for at least a week. That'll give you some time to put a nice plan together, and some healthy food to strengthen you up."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. It would be good to formulate some sort of plan as to where to look for Voldemort's Horcruxes. _The locket...the cup...the snake...something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's..._

"Good boy," she said, pulling him into a hug. "Why don't you and Ron go get some punch? I made it especially for tonight!"

The guys agreed and headed over to the punchbowl. Hermione and Ginny followed. Ron and Hermione were scooping some out when Ginny tripped and spilled her punch all over Harry's lap.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. Sit down, let me clean that up," she said. She grabbed a napkin from the nearest table, pushed Harry into the chair, then delicately, yet seductively, began to wipe the punch off his lap.

"Ginny, stop," said Harry as the blood in his brain started drifting south. "I'll take care of it." He snatched the napkin from her quickly and tried to think of completely nonsexual things. _Dudley and the Dursleys, Voldemort, Snape. _It had helped, but Ginny took another napkin and started cleaning again.

"No, really. I need to help. It was my fault." Ginny grinned. She rubbed along his inner thighs, varying between light pressured strokes and gently swirling. Harry's erection began to swell. He jumped up, holding the napkin to cover the evidence.

"I'm gonna go clean up!" Harry said quickly, then got out of the room as fast as possible. He didn't see Ginny wink at Hermione.

A Few Minutes Later

Ron, Hermione, and many others were lined up at the punchbowl, which kept magically refilling.

"Pour me some, would you, Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly. He obliged her, and she lightly kissed him on the cheek, brushing his lips ever so slightly. Ron shivered.

"Thank you," she said batting her eyelashes. _What's going on? Why did she kiss me? _Ron thought. _I hope she-_

"Move!" someone shouted, snapping Ron back into reality.

"Sorry," he mumbled heading back to the table that Harry was at. He had returned to the reception just a sort while before.

"Something strange is going on with those girls," Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

**Please R&R! Thanks so much to brainbox9, dancin1in3my1undiez6, and pettybureaucrat for your awesome reviews. You make me want to write more!**

**A/N: I think R. A. B. is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 3**

The Weasley's House  
Harry awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes. He put on his glasses and woke Ron.

"Come on, mate, breakfast," Harry said. He and Ron went downstairs to the kitchen wearing exactly what they'd slept in. Hermione and Ginny were wearing pajamas as well, but theirs had an odd effect on the guys. Ginny was wearing a nearly see-through cami and shorts so short Harry couldn't help but stare. Hermione was clad in a lacy, snug nightgown that made her curves shimmer in and out of view and gave Ron a tantalizing glimpse at her cleavage.

"Good morning, boys," Mrs. Weasley called from the stove. "How did you sleep?" All they could do was mumble, both still enchanted. "Still tired, I expect. A hearty breakfast will have you feeling well in a jiffy!" She set a steaming tray stacked with pancakes on the table, then conjured up syrup, butter, brown sugar, strawberries, and every pancake topping you could imagine. Ron and Harry ate quickly, stuffing themselves full as possible with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Midway through the meal, Ginny caught Harry's eye with her eating strategy. She dipped a strawberry in the syrup and sucked it off, her lips nearly caressing the fruit as she bit into it. A drop of syrup fell on her hand, and Harry froze as she licked it slowly and sensuously off her hand. She swiped some whipped topping with her finger then slid it in her mouth closing her eyes and lips. Harry felt himself harden.

"Mmmm," she said in a sultry tone. She turned and looked right into Harry's eyes. "Tasty."

Once finished, Hermione offered to clean the table. She reached over for Ron's plate. His eyes followed her neckline to the edge of her breasts, which were now displayed before him.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Huh?" He glanced up. _She couldn't know where I was just looking!_

"With your plate, Ron."

"Oh...yeah, thanks," he said quietly. _What is going on?_

After Breakfast  
Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing to get changed. Hermione reached for her regular clothes, but Ginny stopped her.

"We need something a little different," she explained. Then she held up a bottle filled with a liquid-y substance. "And I think this will be perfect for your hair."

As Ginny applied the gel to Hermione's hair, she sensed a need to talk with the brunette.

"Something on your mind, 'Mione?"

"Gin, I want to share something with you, something I've never told anyone else, but you've got to swear you won't tell a soul."

"Of course I promise. Hold up." Ginny cast a Silencing charm on the room. "Okay, go on."

Hermione hesitated. "Ginny are you - are you a virgin?"

"Well, yes, I mean - oh. Who?"

"Viktor. The summer between 5th and 6th year. I still was writing to him before then."

"Well," Ginny said, curious, "how was he?"

Hermione smiled.

**Please R&R! _Muchas gracias_ to secretspy9360** (rubix cubes are insane, there are over a quintillion possible combinations, not exaggerating)**, carolquin, dancin1in3my1undiez6, and pettybureaucrat for reviewing. I plan to make my writing more delicious! Your reviews inspire me...keep it up! P. S. Randomosity is flippin sweet! I have to work tomorrow, so I'll update either early in the morning or late in the evening. Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 4**

Outside  
Harry and Ron were flying in the backyard, attempting to play one-on-one Quidditch. A flash of light from below caught Ron't eye. It had come from Hermione's necklace, but it was the sight of her that stopped him in his tracks. Instead of being bushy, her hair cascaded down to her waist in tousled curls. Her shirt amplified her cleavage, and her leather paints hugged her hips, revealing the womanly curves underneath. Harry was also distracted, but by the mini-skirt that displayed most of Ginny's long lean legs. Her midriff-bearing top caught him off guard, and he crashed directly into the very dumbfounded Ron. The redhead fell off his broom. He landed flat on his back, and the world faded out to him.

Ron's Bedroom  
Hermione watched Ron's motionless figure. Tears welling up in her eyes, she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Oh, Ron, please be okay!" she said aloud. Then, Ron blinked a bit, finally coming to.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"Ron! You're alright!" the brunette exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him. Ron grinned at this. "Oh, I was so worried."

"Sorry, mate, I kinda crashed into you while we were flying."

Still smiling, Ron said,"Don't worry about it. I feel great."

After everyone else had left, Hermione decided to make a move.

"Turn over, Ron," she commanded.

"What?"

"Now, Ronald." Reluctantly, Ron flipped over onto his stomach. Hermione's hands instantly began massaging his lower back. She swirled her hands expertly; Ron was extremely relaxed. She grazed her fingers down the hyper-sensitive triangle below the small of his back, giving him goosebumps and a slight erection. Ron stiffened.

"Uh, Hermione...do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, Ron, now relax!" Hermione continued to manuever her fingers, every once in a while grazing that super sensitive spot. But Ron let her continue, imagining all the things she could do with those glorious hands.

"Glorious hands," he murmured aloud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just...don't stop."

**Please R&R! _Merci_ to HogwartsChick9, brainbox9, secretspy9360, Eris Queen of the Shadows, NP21, carolquin, dancin1in3my1undiez6, and pettybureaucrat for your lovely reviews. You guys are so sweet!I promise, chapters will soon be longer! I am sending you all virtual chocolate, since real chocolate would smudge my screen if I tried to give it to you...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 5**

Ginny and Hermione's Room  
"'Glorious hands?' Ron said that? That's hilarious!" Ginny shrieked with laughter. Hermione frowned.

"Don't laugh. He really, _really_ liked it, if you get my meaning."

"Eww! I didn't want to know that!"

"You shouldn't have laughed," Hermione said triumphantly. Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, you win - this time. Oh! Guess what? Mom and Dad are heading into Diagon Alley to do some shopping in 2 days. We'll have the house all to ourselves for almost the entire day. I have some ideas that will keep us, shall we say, entertained."

Two Days Later  
"'Bye, kids," Molly called through the door. "Behave."

"We will," Ginny replied.

"Badly," whispered Hermione. Ginny burst into giggles. Then the girls split up to find and exquisitely torture their boys.

The Living Room  
Ginny found Harry sitting on the sofa, reading his favorite book, Quidditch Through the Ages. She took a seat next to him and pressed herself against him, pretending to read over his shoulder. She sighed, her breast grazing Harry's arm.

Harry shivered with sexual awareness. Trying to ignore it, he continued to read, but now he couldn't focus on the pages. He kept re-reading the same sentence, and he wasn't taking in a word of it. She pressed in more, and placed her hand on Harry's inner thigh. His heart was racing, he couldn't pretend to look at the book anymore. He turned to look at Ginny, and she turned to him. Gazing straight in his eyes, she yanked Harry's book away and tossed it on the couch. Then she swung her leg over so she was straddling Harry's lap and began to kiss him.

She started lightly, just brushing her lips against his. She gently bit his lower lip and sucked on it. Then she dipped her tongue into his mouth, opening it wider. Their tongues danced together. Ginny could feel Harry's erection starting to press against her. Desire squiggled through her, but tonight, she had decided, was for Harry. She ground her pelvis into his lap, and he drew a ragged gasp of breath.

"Ginny," he said huskily.

"Come on," she ordered. She got up and pulled Harry off the couch, leading him to her bedroom.

In the middle of the room, Ginny closed the door with her wand. Then she dropped it, and pulled Harry close to her, pressing his erection against her body. She wrapped one arm around his neck. She slid her other arm downward, and skillfully undid the button and zipper on Harry's pants, pushing them to the floor. Ginny backed him toward her bed. She slipped off his boxers, exposing his desire.

"Sit down," she demanded. Harry did as he was told, putting his hands behind him for support. Then she got on her knees and took him in her mouth.

Harry groaned. The feel of Ginny's warm, wet mouth felt amazing to him. She began to rock her head back and forth, and added her hands to the mixure. Suddenly, Ginny changed tactics. She sucked on his penis, then flicked her tongue on the underside of it.

"Gin, that feels...incredible." She continued her sliding motion, with the occasional tongue flick, building Harry's desire until-

"Oh, Gin!" He came, moaning Ginny's name.

_Mission accomplished!_

Ron's Bedroom  
Hermione meandered up to Ron's room, guessing correctly that he was there. She entered.

"Oi! You could've knocked," Ron said, after covering himself with a bedsheet. "I was getting dressed." He couldn't help but look at her, the way she was dressed. A low cut shirt and a very mini skirt scantily covered her curvacious body. _How could I have not noticed before how gorgeous she is? _Wordlessly, Hermione walked straight toward him, lust in her eyes. She ripped away the sheet and pushed him onto his bed.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Then Hermione tore open her shirt and dropped it onto the floor. Ron stared at her chest. Hermione settled herself on top of Ron's pelvic region and he noticed she had no knickers underneath, giving him an eyeful of her anatomy. She removed her bra and held him down on his bed.

"Uh, Hermione," he said, stupefied, "what's going on?"

Finally speaking, she told him, "If you haven't guessed by now, you're not as smart as I thought you were." Then, she covered his mouth with her own.

**Please R&R! I am sending much love to brainbox9, Eris Queen of the Shadows, secretspy9360, keilen, carolquin, and pettybureaucrat for their recent reviews - you have already made me love this story more than if I had written it only for myself! I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to learn more of Hermione and Ron's little adventure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 6**

Ron's Bedroom  
Ron's mind was spinning as he realized what was happening, and his shock made him unsure of how to react. _After all this dreaming, my fantasy is finally going to be filled!_

Ron's body burned with desire as his lips parted and Hermione's tongue slipped inside. He twirled his tongue around hers, mimicking her. He felt himself harden as her naked breats brushed against him and her body pressed into his own.

He placed one hand on her hip and, with the other, began toying with her hair. She gasped.

"Ron, I love it when you do that," she said huskily.

Ron wanted their kissing to continue, but he was happier when Hermione licked the side of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. She kissed her way along the collar of Ron's exposed chest. Caressing him, sometimes lightly and sometimes with much pressure, with her tongue.

"Mione," he choked out, unable to contain his excitement and desire. "What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to make love to me, Ron?"

Ron looked at her, a bit confused, but nodded. _Especially you, Mione._

Hermione smiled and Ronsaw a predatory gleam in her eyes, but quickly forgot all about it as Hermione untied his pajama bottoms and tugged them off, brushing against his manhood and watching it twitch at her touch. She smiled her animalistic smile again. Then she pulled Ron into a sitting position so she was on his lap, over his hips.

Ron blushed as he looked at Hermione's chest, but was unable to tear his gaze away.

"Kiss my neck, then follow the line of my collar bone," she ordered, but less harshly than she was speaking before.

Ron leaned in to her, kissing as she had told him to, and she let a moan escape her lips. He placed his hands on the sides of her stomach as he reached the center of her chest, between her breasts, but stopped blushing furiously. He looked up at Hermione's face, unsure if he could continue. She grinned at him, but it was softer. She took his hands and gently set one on each of her breasts.

"I want you to touch me, Ron." Ron blushed worse than ever before. "Everywhere."

Hermione slid closer to him with her legs spread over him. She smiled, feeling Ron's erection through his boxers. He roamed his hands over her, both of their passions building in a frenzy.

"Watch me," Hermione whispered. She slid sideways on the bed. He followed her every motion with his eyes.

Ron couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that was released from him as Hermione put one hand over the base of his penis and her mouth closed over the tip.

"Mione," he said through a clenched mouth, trying to hold back his desire. But he couldn't, and he watched, completely aroused as Hermione brought him to the tortuous edge of climax. And just when he felt he wouldn't last much longer, she stopped.

"Now me," she said, demanding his attentions She took Ron's hand and placed it between her legs. Ron tried to remember what Lavender had tought him in those abandoned classrooms. He slid one finger inside, growing harder, if that was possible, at how hot and wet she was. _Wet for me..._

Hermione cried out Ron's name as he caressed the nub of flesh, the center of her arousal. Then she halted his movements and pushed him back onto the bed. She removed the rest of their clothes and guided Ron to her entrance. The tip of Ron erection pushed in her a bit, and she moaned. She pushed herself on him, impaling herself with his penis. She ground into him, and he bucked his hips in response. Their thrusting soon aligned, but grew faster with each passing second.

"Deeper," she murmured. Ron pushed up his pelvis as Hermione leaned into hims, sending him further inside her. She climaxed, moons and stars flashing before her eyes, and Ron came right after her, marveling at how much better that felt then when he did it himself. Then she snuggled into him.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly. But she had already fallen asleep.

**Please R&R. I've always thought that Herms would just explode with her sexuality, since she keeps it hidden most of the time. Now that I think on it, she's like that ad for My Super Ex-Girlfriend, "Uptight librarian on the outside, ready to rumble on the inside." As for Ginny, I imagined her more like me in high school - going almost as far as possible with lots of guys, but not quite taking that last step out of insecurities (but in my case, religion and guilt). My characters are slightly OOC, but I figure if Gin and Mione finally gave up just sitting there and took some action, this is about what would happen. This leads me to some questions I have for you all - who is most and least in character (of the main 4), and, as I am unsure of where the next step will be from here, what ideas for a plot do you have? Thanks to keilen, pettybureaucrat, brainbox9, and secretspy9360 for your reviews on Chapter 5!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**All right, I'm writing more because you all asked so nicely ;-D But if it's awful, don't blame me...**

**Chapter 7**

The Kitchen  
After their little interlude, Harry couldn't even look at Ginny without visualizing what she'd done for him. Sexual awareness would dance through him when he recalled it, so he couldn't look her in the face. But he just had to look at her calves, her thighs, her breasts, her -_ Stop it, Harry!_ he chided himself. _You can't get her involved, it's too dangerous. Voldemort's already used her once. You can't risk her life for your own satisfaction. She doesn't deserve that._

"Good afternoon, Harry," Ginny said, sliding next to him and brushing her hand along his inner thigh. Harry held back his desire.

"Not now, Ginny," he mumbled. "You can't - we can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She moved her hand up, sliding over his already significant erection.

"That..." Harry was breathless. They couldn't, they just...couldn't. Ginny stood up and took Harry by the hand, pulling him up as well.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with what we do. It's natural...it's normal...it's not a weakness." And suddenly, unable to remember why he shouldn't he swept Ginny into a crushing kiss. She melted beneath his touch, sighing as she drew herself nearer to him. Pressing her body into his, she reveled in the closeness of their body, their electrifying chemistry, their passion and heat.

In one sweeping motion, Harry scooped Ginny into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Ginny giggled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to return to you the pleasure you've given me," he said mischeiviously.

"I like the sound of that."

He kicked open Ginny's bedroom door and practically threw her on the bed. He removed her shirt first, continuing with the rest of her clothing until she was completely nude. She covered herself up with her hands, embarrasssed at her nakedness and blushing through her whole body. Harry smiled and moved her arms out of his view, making his erection leap.

"Don't hide," he said. "You're beautiful." Then he laid her back on the bed. He kissed her with passion and lust He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her neck; brushing his lips across her body and leaving trails of heat in their wake. Harry put his mouth on her left nipple, nipping lightly. She gasped and moaned.

"Oh, Harry." He brought up his right hand to her other exposed breast and lightly caressed the peak and the hardened bud there as he continued to nibble and taste her. He drove her mad with those back-and-forth feathery strokes on one side while licking, suckling, and teasing the other. She groaned and reached up to him, pulling his body further onto hers and grinding her hips into him. She tried to unbutton his shirt, but he pushed her hands away. He smiled again, amazed that he was the one making her feel and act this way.

He grazed his hands down her exposed body and lowered them to her entrance. He placed his fingers in her womanly folds and explored her. He teased her swollen nub, rolling and rubbing her fingers. He placed his tongue in her, swirling and suckling until she finally cried out for sweet release.

"Please, Harry, make love to me." Ginny watched in lust as he took off all his clothes and climbed into the bed with her. But just before he entered her, clarity swept through him.

"We can't, Ginny. You'd be a weapon for Voldemort. I won't let him use you."

Harry put his clothes back on and left Ginny in her room, on the verge of tears.

**Please R&R! Thanks to all of you reviewers, without whom, this story would have been given up on already. If it wasn't for you, I would not have enough reason to keep attempting to write. There's quite a handful of you reviewers now! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, and thanks to you new people for leaving comments and thoughts! If anyone is counting, this chapter ends day 3 of the week the Golden Trio will be spending at the Weasley house, and my story will make up the entirety of that week. I can't write action, just romance and magic, so no finding Horcruxes for me (just finding love). Oh, and if a guy ever left me hanging like Harry left Ginny, I'd probably kill him, the btard.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 8**

Breakfast  
Ron and Hermione sat next to each other at the table. They were holding hands and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Harry burned with jealousy. _I wish Gin and I could be together like that. Damn Voldemort!_

All throughout the meal the couple couldn't keep their affection to themselves.

"Pass the sausage, love."

"Here you are, sweetie."

"Well, now what's this about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione blushed.

"Ron and I are...together now," she replied softly.

"About time," Mister Weasley said.

"Good for you two! What about you, Harry? Are you looking for a girlfriend?"

Harry choked on his bacon, and unable to respond, shook his head. "No - time...Volde - mort," he finally coughed out. Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed.

"You shouldn't let evil stand in the way of love, dear. And where's Ginny?"

Ron's Bedroom  
After locking and soundproofing the room, Ron and Hermione made slow and delicious love. Stroking her fingers lovingly down his bare chest, she looked into his eyes and asked him a question she'd been dying to have answered.

"Ron? Am I - am I your first?"

He hesitated. "Yes," he admitted. "Am I yours?"

Hermione tore her eyes from his gaze, ashamed.

Ron's ears and neck grew red from rage. "There was someone else?" he yelled. "Who? How could you do this to me? It was probably your precious _Vicky_, wasn't it?"

Hermione started crying. "I'm so sorry! I should've waited, but I've loved you so long, and I thought you'd never love me back."

"Well, now it seems you're right. How could I love someone who's been...tarnished?"

Hermione quickly wrapped herself in a sheet and ran out of the room, hysterical.

Ginny and Hermione's Room  
Hermione ran into the room and tripped over Ginny, who also was crying.

"I...hate...boys," Ginny sputtered out between the tears, but noticed Hermione's attire. "Oh sh- Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione couldn't even find the words to begin. She just wrapped herself around her friend and let the emotion fall.

"We'l get them, Hermione. We'll get them back."

**Please R&R! Thanks for reviewing. You all are what keeps me writing! Sorry it's short but I have little time. I'll update more tomorrow, I promise. Yes, Ron's an idiot and doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut. He doesn't know what he's got until it's gone, and he'll definitely be getting some much deserved "punishment" for doing this to Hermione, the insensitive clod.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 9**

Dinner  
Akward silence hung around the table like a fog.

"You kids are awful quiet today," said Arthur, trying to break it and start any conversation.

"Did you do anything interesting today?" They continued eating their food and didn't respond. Ginny gave Harry and evil look, then whispered something to Hermione, who giggled. They smiled maliciously.

"Could you pass the butter, 'Mione?" Ron asked timidly. Hermione said nothing to him, but gave him her most Hermione-est glare she could muster, letting him know that there was no way in hell she would lift a finger for him.

"I guess I'll get it myself," said Ron, as quietly as possible. He got up and reached between Ginny and Hermione for the butter tray. Both girls gave him the death stare. Ginny stuck out her foot, and Ron tripped, his face landing right in the butter. The girls laughed cruelly.

Harry tried very hard to hold back his grin for his best friend, whose face now matched his bright red hair. The girls went back to their whispered conversation.

"If you have something to say, you should share it with all of us," lectured Molly good-naturedly. "The rest of us, I'm sure, would like to know what you two are laughing about." Hermione and Ginny fell silent.

The rest of their meal was completely uneventful.

The Living Room  
Harry and Ron sat on the couch, contemplating the girls.

"Did you know she was no longer a-" Ron paused, then whispered, "a virgin?"

"Hermione? No, I didn't figure her to be the kind to, you know...But, you guys had...sex...,didn't you?"

Ron blushed. "Yeah, we did. She told me afterward, though."

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked, concerned. Ron blushed even more.

"I - I may have lost my temper a bit."

"Ron," Harry said. "You really are a prat."

"What about you, then, mate? You left Ginny crying; I heard her sniffling."

"Oh, that. Well I-" Harry started, but then was interrupted as the girls came downstairs. The boys turned at the noise and dropped their jaws.

Hermione's tumbling, coffee-colored hair melded wonderfully with her buttery cream top, which cut off just below her bustline and revealed her sexy abs. Her brown satin pants sat way beneath her belly button, past her hips, on the very edge of her womanhood. Ron's penis stood tall at the sight.

Ginny was in a black and red, corset-style tank with a bearly there black mini and red patent leather stilettos. Her red hair pread across the side of her face, for a sexy, come-hither look. Harry was practically drooling.

"Let's go, Hermione," Ginny huffed. "You konw, I was thinking of inviting Dean and Seamus over."

"Well, that sounds fun," replied Hermione.

Ginny looked pointedly at Harry and Ron and said loudly, "Silly boys. Always wanting what they can't have."

"Harry," said Ron quietly. "What have we done?"

The Next Morning  
Ginny was in the shower, humming softly to herself. She stepped out and reached for her towel, wrapping her hair in it, when Harry burst open the door, holding his towel and prepared for his own shower.

"Merlin!" Harry shouted. But he didn't look away. Ginny tried to pull the towel off her head and cover herself with it. "Ginny, I didn't realize you were in here." Slowly, he backed into the hallway.

"Wait, Harry, come back in here," Ginny said softly. "I was hoping we could...talk."

"N - now?" Harry sputtered.

"Yes, now. Get in and close the door." Harry did as he was told and proceeded into the bathroom. He was still staring at the nearly-naked Ginny in front of him. She approached him slowly, and when she was close enough to count his eyelashes, she dropped her towel and stood totally nude in front of him.

"Oops," she said, not sounding upset at all. Harry gave her a once-over glance, then crushed her up against him and kissed her heatedly. He caressed her wet, exposed skin, reveling in the feeling of her. He grazed his thumb over her breast, then brought his hand down to her buttocks, pushing her into him. She pulled off his pajamas and pressed her breasts into Harry's newly displayed chest. She ground her pelvis on his erection, then led her wet hand down to stroke his arousal. She stroked him back and forth. Moving her hands expertly, she brought him closer to his peak.

"Make love to me," she said.

"Yes, anything," he responded.

"But first..." She took Harry's hands and guided them to her womanly folds. He began to rub his fingers over her clit, stroking and circling her sensitive nub. He slipped a finger inside her and she cried out. He slipped in one more and began to swirl them in and out. Faster, faster he stimulated her until she began to shudder in her climax. Harry's erection was throbbing.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please," he replied hurredly.

"Good," she said firmly. She wrapped her towel around her and headed for the door.

"B - but, Ginny, we're - we're past the point of no return!"

"Now you know how it feels. Enjoy your shower."

She slammed the door on her way out.

**Please R&R! Thanks for your reviews, everyone! There are oh, so many of you now! I'm having trouble writing longer chapters. Thanks for being faithful and sticking with me - I'm also bad at updating. I'm two hours shy of what I'm promised (I'm posting this at 2 in the morning).**

**A/N: I own Ginny's stilettos. 5 inch heels, baby! Sorry, but I love shoes...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 10**

The Living Room  
"You know, kids, there's a beautiful lake nearby. You all should go swimming before you leave. There's a great little cottage up there."

"Good idea, Mrs. Weasley! Ginny could come with us, though, right?"

"Of course! She and Ron know the way."

"We used to go there all the time when we were little," Ginny confirmed. "We should go tomorrow evening."

"Maybe we _should_ invite Dean and Seamus," Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded silently, grinning.

The Cabin on the Lake  
The girls headed into the bathroom to change into their bathing suits while the boys went to the bedrooms. Harry's trunks were emerald green like his eyes, while Ron's were old and patchy. Ginny and Hermione came out of the bathroom giggling. Ginny's brown strapless tankini was torturing Harry, and Hermione's red bikini made Ron practically drool.

"Boys are so weird," Ginny stated in response to being ogled. "Thanks for getting me this bathing suit for my birthday, 'Mione."

"Don't mention it," she replied.

The group traipsed down to the beach. Hermione conjured some towels and butterbeer, and they all sat down. An uncomfortable silence swept over them, so they all just sipped their drink, until suddenly -

"Hiya, Harry, Ron. Hello, ladies."

"Hello, Seamus," the girls said simultaneously.

"Hey, Gin," said Dean, with eyes only for her. Ginny fluttered her eyelashes and looked down into her drink. He plopped down next to her on the towel. Guilt began to take hold of her.

"Look what I brought, everyone...Firewhiskey!"

"Seamus!" Hermione gasped. "We're not of legal age to drink yet!" But Ginny was eyeing that bottle like it was gold.

"Well, let's bring it into the house. I'm getting a bit chilly," Ginny said. Dean took the towel and wrapped it around her and held her in his arms.

"Better?" Dean asked gently. Ginny felt extremely guilty. She didn't want to use anyone.

"Not really," she said. _I just really need a drink to wash away my conscience._

Once inside, the teens changed into clothes and sat in the entertainment room of the house. Hermione and Ginny paired up a a tiny couch, while Harry and Ron claimed the larger sofa to themselves. Dean and Seamus were forced to the floor.

"This game is called 'I Never,'" said Seamus. "Someone makes a statement like 'I never drank alcohol.' If this statement is true for you, you take a sip. First one with an empty bottle loses. Here, you each get your own bottle." Seamus got up to distribute the drinks. Harry and Ron opened theirs and started off with a sip right away. They needed to kill the pain.

"No, Seamus, no. I refuse to drink alcohol!" Hermione exclaimed. "If we'd have known you'd planned to bring this...filth, we wouldn't have invited you, would we have, Ginny?"

"Wait a minute!" Ron jumped up. "You two invited...those two?"

"We can invite whomever we want, wherever we want, whenever we want, Ronald. We don't need your permission! You know what, Seamus? Give me that damn bottle." She opened it up and took a long swig, and sat herself in a huff back on the couch.

"And you, Ginny, don't you dare drink!"

"Why not, Ron, you wanted to try Firewhiskey before! You've just had alcohol, so why can't I?" Seamus gave her a bottle, too, an she opened it.

"Don't," Ron commanded. "I'll tell Mum."

"Ha!" Ginny shrieked. "You'd have to turn yourself in, too. I'd tell on you before you could even get to her." And with that she took a swallow. Ron threw himself onto the couch, knowing she had him there.

"Just start your damn game, Seamus," Harry spoke finally.

"Okay, Harry can take his turn first," ordered Seamus.

"Fine. I never snogged a girl." Dean, Harry, Seamus, and Ron took a drink.

"Now you say one, Dean," Seamus conducted.

"Umm, I never...received oral sex." Everyone but Dean and Hermione drank. Seamus snorted, and Ron tried not to look at his sister so he would never have to know.

"Your turn, Hermione."

"I never got angry with someone because of a physical activity they performed with someone else!" she said, pointedly looking at Ron. Dean and Ron both sipped, but nobody noticed Dean.

"Now me! I never had real sexual intercourse." He took a large gulp of Firewhiskey watching everyone else. When Dean, Ginny, and Harry didn't drink, Seamus looked surprised. "Really, I would've thought the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would've been able to get plenty of action from the ladies, and Ginny one of the best looking girls in school and none of them tickled your fancy? But Hermione..." Seamus looked at her in a whole new light. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that tiny motion." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I never would have thought you the type, but of course, seeing you in that bathing suit, I can see how any guy would want to have you."

Hermione blushed, and Seamus scooched a little closer to her.

About An Hour Later  
Hermione was completely trashed and looking at Seamus like he was a piece of meat she wanted to gobble up. Seamus was all over her, playing with her hair and putting his arm around her.

"Want to go into one of those beds with me, Hermione?" Hermione licked her lips and nodded. Seamus helped her up, but before he could get anywhere he was punched in the face.

"No one is taking advantage of _my_ Hermione like that," Ron stated. He picked her up and carried her to one of he beds and locked the door. He gently tucked her under the covers, and sat in a chair in the bedroom to watch her as she fell asleep. He fell asleep not long after she did, still in the chair.

Ginny was so tipsy, she didn't even notice two people had left, or that Dean was passed out on the rug. Seamus was sitting next ot her on the couch now. _I am going to score tonight!_ Ginny curled up into Seamus' arms and began to tell him her entire life story, leaving out how much she liked Harry. She wanted to impress Seamus, not realizing how much the booze had affected her. Seamus was simply laughing at her, but she took no notice. He wasn't even listening to what she was saying until -

"I really want to try strip poker, though." Harry's attention was caught, too. Seamus conjured some cards and poker chips.

"Anything for you, my love." Ginny looked up at him.

"Love?" she said, teary-eyed. "That's all I've ever wanted to hear from a guy." Harry finished off his Firewhiskey.

Ginny, Seamus, and, to Seamus' dismay, Harry all sat at the table to play. Seamus delt the cards out.

"Ante in." Everyone tossed in a poker chip. Their hands progressed, and Seamus had the highest hand. Ginny had the lowest.

"I get one piece of clothing. Gimme your shirt." Ginny complied a little too willingly, but left both guys a bit stiffer than they were before.

"Alright," Ginny said, aware of their reactions. "My deal."

**Please R&R! Thanks for reviewing! I have to work tomorrow, so I am going to bed NOW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these charming and entrancing characters, but I do own the romantic interludes they will be put through.

**Chapter 11**

In the Cabin  
Ginny won the next hand, getting Seamus in a shirtless state. She couldn't hide how her eyes followed his toned arms all the way to his chisled chest. The alcohol was still affecting her, and Seamus won another hand easily. This left Ginny wearing only her bra and panties. Seamus won again, and of course Ginny was chosen to remove another article of clothing.

"Toss me theat bra of yours, sweetheart." Ginny obliged, giggling, and tried to cover herself.

"Don't hide that beauty, Gin. Come here." She got up and shuffled toward him.

"Sit on my lap and face me, love." As she did so, he took her arms and held them down at her sides so he could look at her more fully; She giggled again. Harry sat across the table silently steaming. Then Seamus put Ginny's arms around his neck and kissed her. She responded by pulling him closer and letting him slip his tongue in her mouth. She began to grind into him, getting carried away.

Suddenly, something snapped, and Ginny pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this in front of Harry," Ginny said uncomfortably.

"You're right...let's go find a room."

"No I-I...I want to stop." Now that the booze was beginning to wear off, she didn't like the position she was in with Seamus. She felt powerless.

"Aww, come on. How could you tease me like this?" he grabbed hold of her arms.

"You can't change your mind now." His fingers dug in and Ginny started crying.

"Stop, please," she begged.

"Leave her alone, Seamus," Harry said in a dangerous and threatening voice. Seamus looked up to see a wand pointed directly at his head and Harry towering over him. Fury and rage were etched in every line of Harry's face.

"Alright. Calm down, man. I wasn't serious."

"Get out of here and take Dean with you," Harry commanded. He helped Ginny up off Seamus and conjured a blanket to wrap around Ginny. Seamus apparated himself away with Dean, glaring at Harry.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Harry. She nodded, but was still in tears. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Let it all out. I'm here for you."

"Can you ever forgive me for how I've treated you?" she sobbed.

"Of course, Ginny. I love you."

"Really, Harry?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too."

In the Bedroom  
"So you and Ginny are together now?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"Hermione hasn't woken up yet," Ron said, concerned.

"Well, she had a lot to drink. She is going to feel miserable when she wakes up," said Harry. Ron sat on the bed where Hermione lay and stroked her hair.

"She'll be fine, really. I promise."

"Yeah," Ron said blandly.

Harry walked out of the room and joined Ginny on the couch. Ron sighed to himself.

"Please wake up, Hermione. Please. I love you." Hermione began to stir.

"Ugh, my head...I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Hermione mumbled. "What had you said, Ron?"

"Nothing...it doesn't matter. I was just worried, that's all. How are you feeling?"

"Well, except for the nausea, pretty decent. What happened last night?"

"Not a lot, you just drank a bit too much."

Hermione giggled. "I just hope I didn't embarrass myself. I'm sure I look awful."

"No, Hermione. You look beautiful."

The Burrow  
"It was nice you got to spend some time with us and attend our wedding before you had to leave," said Bill.

"Be as safe as you can, "said Mrs. Weasley through her tears. "Don't take any unnecessary risks!"

"I'll come back for you, Ginny. I promise," whispered Harry into Ginny's ear.

"Good-bye. Take care!"

"Good-bye, everyone," the Golden trio called back, as they left for their next destination.

"On to Godric's Hollow..."

**THE END**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Thanks especially to secretspy9360, carolquin, dancin1in3my1undiez6, and pettybureaucrat for reviewing right from the start!!! I really coudn't have done this without any one of you, because if I had to do this just for myself, I would never have completed it (blame the ADHD or my extreme laziness). Thanks again to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Check out my new story, Eileen's Boy, based on Chapter 23 of the 7th Harry Potter book. 


End file.
